spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Night
Transcript (Episode opens at the table, but it’s night outside) Sonic: Why is it dark? EB: Budget cuts. Now, it was a 2 - 0 vote this time. Adam and Pearl, unfortunately it’s one of you guys tonight. Steve: Everyone please vote! (Everyone votes) Adam: Good luck! Pearl: Yeah, to me. I want to win this badly. EB: It was a 11 - 0 vote, completely unanimous! Adam, YOU’RE GONE! Adam: Did you guys seriously keep her because she is the only female? Sonic: Nooooooo. Gary: Meow! Nat: How dare you accuse us of such a thing. Pearl: Thanks guys! EB: Adam, get lost. (Adam walks out onto the stage) Steve: Alright so for tonight’s challenge, you guys will be battling in a classic game of King of the Hill! Everyone will start at the top, and there is water at the bottom. As soon as you fall into the water, you’re out. (Everyone goes to the challenge) EB: Ready? Go! (Sonic races to the top, but gets hit into the water by Noseward) Noseward: What a fool! (Noseward gets pushed down by Calmstar, but doesn’t fall in) Calmstar: Oops! Noseward: As soon as we get to the merge, you’re dead. Calmstar: Uh oh. (SpomgeClone kicks Noseward into the water) EB: Ooooo, that looked painful! Noseward: IT WAS! (Sonic and Noseward swim out onto the “loser’s raft”; Fred pushes Spot in, but then gets smacked in by Gary) EB: Gary looking vengeful our there now! Gary: MEOW! (Gary pushes Monty in as Fred and Spot swim to the loser’s raft) EB: Alright, Gary is dominating out there! He might be the king of the hill! Dan: What? (Dan falls in) Dan: Shit. EB: We’re halfway done, now down to Gary, Nat, GreyBob, SpongeClone, Pearl, and Calmstar. (Calmstar and SpongeClone start fighting) SpongeClone: I’m the better parody of a main character! Calmstar: No I am! (SpongeClone pushes Calmstar backwards, but he grabs onto SpongeClone’s shoulders and pulls into into the water with him) EB: Calmstar and SpongeClone go down! Steve: Well I guess they hate each other that much. EB: Anyways, now it’s just Gary, GreyBob, Nat, and Pearl! Gary: MEOW! (GreyBob climbs to the top and challenges Gary) GreyBob: I really don’t want to fight it’s bad for my self-esteem. Gary: NANI?! (Gary sends GreyBob flying into the water) EB: Gary is getting brutal out there! (Pearl gets to the top, but Gary knocks her back) Pearl: Nat don’t let me fall into the water! Nat: Sorry. (Pearl falls) Nat: I gotta win for once! (Nat and Gary engage in an epic fight; Gary jumps on Nat, Nat throws him backwards. This lasts until Gary trips Nat and pushes him into the water) Nat: You fought well, Gary. Gary: Meow! EB: Gary wins! Him and Spot will nominate two duos to be up for elimination later tonight. (Back at the table) Steve: I’ll translate for Gary and Spot. Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow! Steve: I nominate Sonic because he’s OP. Sonic: I mean it’s true. Spot: Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff! Steve: I nominate Calmstar and Noseward because they haven’t been nominated yet. Calmstar: True. Gary: Meow! EB: Wel you heard the pets, either the OP Sonic or the never before nominated Calmstar and Noseward are going to be eliminated. So, go vote! now! Do it or else! Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133